If I can't have you
by Juk-writes-4-u
Summary: What do you do when the one you love doesn't want you anymore?


Idol Fanfic

'Oh, look who came down late!' teased a peppy Michael Sarver, holding his morning cup of coffee. The other idols were all sitting around him on the stools attached to the floor in the kitchen, otherwise dubbed 'the hang-out' by the group. They snickered, grinning at Matt, who had just come down the stairs and into said hang-out.

'Shut up!' he growled back, running his hand through his uncombed, curly hair. 'My alarm went off late.'

'Stop talking and sit down and join us.' Said Megan, smiling at him and patting the seat next to her. She was also peppy, also due to her caffeine, and seemed ready for the day in her floral sundress. Matt made his way over to the empty stool beside her.

'So,' Matt began, grabbing a pot of coffee from the cupboard and pouring it into the coffeemaker, 'what am I late for anyway?' he took the now ready coffee from the maker and poured himself a cup. 'You couldn't have made me some, could you?' he grumbled under his breath.

'Truth or Dare!' squeaked Adam happily, though his peppiness was not due to coffee, but to his bubbly personality. He grinned at Matt through his black hair cleverly streaked with blue, as it still hadn't been combed yet, and hung over his bright, wide blue eyes, still damp from his morning shower.

'Anyways, Adam,' said Lil through a mouthful of toast. She, in turn, was still tired. She had gotten two calls through the night, both due to her girls playing with the phone. Being a mother had its price. She swallowed. 'My turn, truth or Dare?'

Adam surveyed his options, as well as the maturity level of his fellow companions, as he looked around the kitchen. Deciding Lil was most likely the least immature, and least likely to ask something embarrassing, he answered: 'Truth.'

Lil giggled, brightened, thought for a moment, and then asked: 'Boxers or Briefs?'

Adams blue, liner lidded eyes widened, and his face turned red. His spoon fell back into his bowl of Lucky Charms (which he had chosen for lack of better cereal)._ Obviously, I was wrong._ 'Are you kidding me?' he sputtered.

Lil's silver-hooped earrings dangled as she shook her head, strands of black hair falling into her eyes. She pushed them back and grinned evilly at him. 'You have to answer! It's the rules!'

'But can't I get a Valentine's Day discount or something?' Begged Adam, grabbing wildly at any possibility that might spare him from mortification. No such luck.

'Nope.' She chuckled, glancing around the room at her friends approving grins. 'Just answer the question!'

'Fine,-' He began, but suddenly, the vast mansion's doorbell rang, sending wind chime dings and dongs all over the mansion as Allison went to answer the door.

When Allison opened the door, through her fiery neon red purple tipped hair she could see a silhouette of a man. Blowing her hair out of her face, she could see said man was hidden by a bouquet of roses, which he was holding out in front of him. 'Hi...?' was all she could manage, startled at the unexpected appearance.

'Hi,' answered the man, and he shifted, so Allison could see his tanned face. He had short, brown, curly hair, and almond shaped hazel eyes, which lit up the rest of his face. He was no taller than Allison herself, and had on a vibrant pink shirt and faded blue jeans. 'I'm Drake.'

'O... K...?'

'I'm here to see Adam.'

Allison looked him up and down, surveying him. She was feeling protective of her Idol brother, and wanted to be careful. Deciding he was safe, she stuck her head into the kitchen-hangout and called:

'AAAADAAAAM! Someone here for you!' Through the crack in the ivory wooden door, she could see Adam get up, thankful to not have to answer Lil's truth or dare question. As soon as he saw who it was, Adam ran at full speed towards the man.

'DRAKIE!' he yelled, almost crashing into Drake. Allison smirked.

'Hey baby,' said Drake, offering out the flowers. 'Happy Valentines.'

'Ooh, you brought flowers!' squealed Adam, his eyes sparkling as surveyed the bouquet.

'You know me, ever the romantic.' Smirked Drake, but his expression became startled as Adam, now super excited, grabbed the flowers in one hand, and seized Drake's wrist with the other.

'Come on!' he said, dragging Drake into the kitchen enthusiastically. 'Meet my friends!' And with that, he ran off, still attached to Drake, leaving Allison to trail behind, still chuckling.

'Who was that, Red Allison?' asked Scott as soon as he heard the familiar footsteps approaching the kitchen again. Then he heard and unfamiliar voice.

'Hey, I'm Drake.'

'He's my baby!' Adam giggled, sneaking up behind him and planting his arms on Drake's shoulders.

'I thought I was the mature one of this relationship?'

Adam sighed, his voice full of mock exasperation. 'Old people are no fun.'

'Hey, just 'cause I'm mature doesn't mean I'm old.' Protested Drake, 'Besides, can an oldie do this?' He turned around and kissed Adam on the cheek.

Matt sighed, this time with real exasperation. 'All the young love hormones in this room are driving me crazy! I'm gonna call my girlfriend.' He pushed the table back, (earning himself an annoyed look from Lil), pulled out his cell, and so did the other married men of the group, that being Michael and Kris. Danny just pouted, leaning his head on the table.

'Hey, before y'all leave,' said Lil, grinning once again, 'Adam, you still haven't answered me. Now, answer quickly so I can call my hubby and my babies.'

'No, Lil-'

'What question?' questioned Drake, who had been following Adam and Lil as one would follow a tennis match.

'Nothing, Drake, Truth or Dare.'

'What did she ask? Tell me!'

'I asked him Boxers or Briefs, Drake.'

'Oh. Briefs.' Said Drake casually, while Adam's face turned bright crimson as Megan snickered, her head propped up on a tattooed arm, being the only one left in the room besides Scott, who was too lost in hysterics at the whole situation.

'Hey.' Called Anoop, walking through the front doors of the mansion into the living room, where most of the Idols were watching sports on TV. He plopped himself down onto the couch, putting his feet into the air.

'Really, Anoop?' asked Matt, not looking up from the game. 'You come home from baseball to watch baseball?'

Anoop grinned, throwing his hands into the air. 'What can I say? I'm an addict!' They sat and watched in silence for a while, then Anoop heard a giggle and a thump coming from the upstairs floor. 'What was that?'

'Probably Adam and his boyfriend.' Anoop raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, stop grouching, Matt!' said Scott. 'You're just jealous because you can't hold down a girl for more than an hour.'

'But I was just on the phone with Jess a few hours ago!'

'My point exactly.'

'Wait,' Anoop interrupted, 'his boyfriend's here?'

'Yeah, Drake. Arrived a few hours ago.'

'Well, I'm gonna go meet him.' Anoop stood up, and the last thing he heard before leaving the room was Matt answering his cell:

'Oh, hey Karen. Yeah, baby, it's me.' And Scott's frustrated chuckle.

When Anoop knocked on the door, there was a muffled thump, and then it opened and he was greeted by Adam. His hair was ruffled, and he was out of breath.

'Oh,' he panted, looking up, 'Hey, Anoop.'

'Hey, Adam. What...?' suddenly a man walked up behind Adam, with equally messy hair and missing a shoe.

'Hi, I'm Drake,' he said, sticking out his hand. 'You must be...' he looked up at Adam, '... Anoop?'

Adam smiled proudly at his little student. 'Good, I have taught you well, young Padawan.' He chuckled, then turned back to Anoop.

'So...' Anoop struggled to make conversation. 'Did you see the game today?'

'No, I don't like the team.' At Anoop's raised eyebrows, he explained. 'I hail from the deep south.'

'Ah,' Anoop grinned, 'Then, Drake, you and I have a game to watch.'

'Yes, baby, mommy will be home soon.' Said Megan into her cell phone. 'Love you too.' She closed the phone, looking down at her flowery screensaver. 'Shit!' she said, spotting the time: 3:12pm. 'Guys!' she yelled for the whole mansion to hear, 'we're late for rehearsals!' She heard Matt, Michael, and Adam thundering down the stairs, Lil' walking out of the bathroom, and Danny waking up from his nap on the couch. Kris walked into the room, leading Scott by the arm, and Anoop and Drake came into the room, still talking about Baseball.

'Alright, Drake, you stay here. I'll be back soon.' Said Adam, putting on finishing touches of eyeliner.

'Aw, can't I come?'

'Actually, Drake,' said Matt, 'Our families are doing the "meet the judges" thing today, so come!'

'I thought you did that in birth week, which is in two weeks?'

'Well, apparently we're not. We're doing it today.' Seeing no reason not to, Drake shrugged. 'Sure.'

'Alright,' Scott grabbed his jacket with the help of Lil'; 'let's get crack-a-lacking!'

'When are they gonna get here?' whined Anoop, sticking his head through the door for the fourth time to check if Kara, Paula, Randy and Simon had arrived. The idols had just finished recording their top 10 songs, and were now awaiting the judges.

'Relax, _Noople_. They'll be here soon. They're very busy judges,'

'Stop calling me that, Matt. It's not funny.'

'Yes it is, _Noople_. It's hilarious. Besides, blame Danny. He made it up.' Anoop sent a death glare at Danny, who raised his hands up in mock innocence.

'It was a Bubble Tweet, Noo... Anoop, it had to be spur of the moment. Besides, I used Kradam, and just had to fill in the others.' Anoop just snorted, as the door opened and the judges walked in.

'Hey guys!' said Kara, smiling at everyone. 'Ready to mingle?' slowly, the contestants and their parents, siblings and etc. drifted into a crowd, chatting with the other judges. Adams parents were talking to Simon, Danny's huge family was talking to Kara, Michael and Scott's were with Randy, and Lil's, Allison's, and Kris's were talking to Paula. Matt, Anoop and Megan's families had failed to arrive due to prior commitments. While they were talking, Drake came up behind Adam, and poked him on the shoulder.

'Wha...?' Adam spun around, looking for the culprit. 'Drakie!'

'Hey Adam.'

'Was my song good?'

'Loved it.' He then turned to Simon. 'Hey man, I'm Drake.'

'Hello... Drake. Are you Adam's brother then?'

'No, man, I'm his partner in crime.' He smiled mischievously at Adam, who giggled. At Simon's questioning gaze, he said:

'My brother's out of town, Simon. Drake is my Boyfriend.'

Simon stuck out his hand. 'Nice to meet you then, Drake.'

The Idols all arrived back at the mansion and proceeded to go straight to bed. Drake tagged along, following Adam upstairs, and into his room.

'Are you going to sleep here?' said Adam as he noticed Drake was still in the room. Drake's eyes turned downcast, and he visibly saddened.

'Drakie, what's wrong?' asked Adam, concerned for his friend's well being.

'Adam... I kind of need a place to stay.'

Adam's eyes widened, and he patted the space next to him on his bed. Drake walked over to sit next to him, and Adam pulled him into a hug. 'What happened?'

'I couldn't pay the rent, so...' he trailed off, ashamed.

'Oh, Drake,' said Adam kindly, 'of course you can stay here.'

'Thanks, Adam,' mumbled Drake thankfully. After a few moments of silence,

he got up to open the door, but Adam stopped him.

'Whoa, where are you going?'

'I'm gonna sleep downstairs.'

Adam's brows furrowed. 'Why?'

'Well, you only have one bed here, so I thought...'

'Drake,' Said Adam, cutting Drake off and grinning, 'We'll share it. Just let me get my pyjamas.'


End file.
